Mine
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Whis was a nice person when he was around other people, but with Arizona, there was little bit of darkness in there. Rated for sexual content, violence, mild language, and dark themes. Whis/OC!


 _ **A/N: Whis may had been a nice guy in front of everyone else, but with Arizona, he was different.**_

 __Either Beerus knew or he didn't care. Whis was a strange person. He was controlling and possessive when it came to Arizona. Even though she was a guest, she still was treated like a slave. The food she brought with her had been taken Beerus and he ate the sweets that Arizona bought for herself. She complained to Whis about the god of destruction stealing her food. Whis merely shrugged and told her that it was the only way that Beerus won't destroy her or the earth. Well, when he put it that way.

Arizona sat in her room, reading one of the boring the books that Whis gave her. She loved reading but she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out the books Whis gave her. They were all strange books from the adult section of Target or some other store. The theme in the books were dominance and submission. Some of the scenes made her blush, some made her stop reading, and some made her wonder what was on Whis's mind.

At first, she thought Whis was a homosexual because of the way he acted. Boy, was she dead wrong! She was sitting in the huge bathtub Beerus had and bathed in floral-scented bubbles. When Whis came in, she, still under the assumption he was gay, smiled and waved at him. Whis returned the smile, but there was a strange glow in his lavender eyes. She could see him studying her like how Roshi stared at porn magazines. She shrugged it off and asked him for the shampoo. He did what she asked, handed her the bottle, and seemingly disappeared.

After rinsing off, Arizona got out and intended to grab her towel, but found out it was missing. Panic filled her as she whipped around looking for the towel. Where the hell did it go? It couldn't have sprouted legs and walked away!

"Looking for this?" asked that smooth, serene voice that she grew familiar with.

Arizona turned around, covered herself, and tried to smile at him. "Hey, Whis, can I have my towel back?" she tried to stay calm but she couldn't shake the feeling he took the towel on purpose.

Whis walked over to her, slowly, waving the towel in his left hand in a teasing way. "Oh, you mean this towel?" His voice dropped a few octaves, sounding a bit dangerous, causing Arizona to shudder.

"Yes, that one," she replied, growing more impatient. "Give it here." She reached out to grab it but he lifted it out of her reach. He had the advantage. The teal-skinned man was about seven feet and she was only five foot five. "Stop playing with me, Whis, and give me the towel."

"You will never see it, will you?" he asked in an icy tone, his eyes narrowing.

"See what?" she asked, momentarily forgetting her anger.

"I'm in love with you, Arizona," he announced, causing her to lose her balance in shock.

It felt like her blood had congealed upon hearing that. "What?" she gasped, trying to keep a steady head. "How can you? Aren't you gay?"

Whis raised his eyebrows at the question and stared at her with hard eyes. "Why does everyone assume I'm a homosexual?" he mused, placing a hand on his chin.

"Well, you're rather feminine," answered Arizona, trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere. "I just—I assumed you were seeing as you had no interest in anyone, male or female."

"Wrong." His voice was flat and cold, causing her to shudder again. "I'm in love with you, Arizona. You are so very beautiful. I must have you for myself."

His words hadn't unnerved her. She was shivering from the chill of being wet and naked and he made her feel more anxiety. Swallowing deeply, she began backing away from him, carefully guarding herself.

Whis swept up to her, capturing her wet form in his arms, and held her tightly. She could feel the warmth from his body radiating on her. She wanted to tell him that she was getting his clothes wet but he didn't seem to care. His long fingered hands stroked down the soft skin of her back, causing her jump. She looked up at him, seeing the lust darkening his eyes, and could feel something hard poke her stomach.

Long story short, he carried her back to her bedroom and proceeded to make slow, passionate love to her. He was definitely not gay, that was for sure. A part of her was glad because she had always been attracted to him in a way. Because it was her first time, he was gentle with her and she assumed he didn't have anything dark in him.

With a sigh, Arizona got off her bed and walked out of her room, looking for something more interesting to do. There were many rooms in this tree mansion but they didn't have any internet or television. The closest thing to television they had was Whis's staff, which showed past and present events, but even that was boring. Arizona walked past a room and saw the door half open. Curiosity go the best of her and she peered into the room.

Inside she saw Beerus sleeping on his bed with all of his floating hourglasses by him. She crept into the room and saw one of the hourglasses floating dangerously close to the floor. Even though she was a human with no special abilities, she thought it would be best if she pushed the hourglass back up so it wouldn't hit the floor. Unfortunately, as soon as she touched it, the hourglass exploding, prompting the others to explode as well.

The noise was so loud that Arizona winced and covered her ears, trying to block out the sound. _Oh, shit, I just woke up the beast!_ Her heart clenched and she dashed off. Before she could reach the door, though, she was grabbed and her body hit the floor. As soon as she fell, the air was knocked out of her and her chest bone ached from the impact. God, that hurt! She tried to move but her body was too sore.

"Oh, God…" she groaned, pushing herself up on all fours.

Suddenly, she remembered where she was. "What are you doing here, girl?" demanded the threatening voice that belonged to Beerus.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a pissed off Beerus in his white nightgown. His tail was twitching as if in irritation. She swallowed back the tears threatening to escape her eyes and hugged herself self-consciously.

"Y-your door was open and one of the hourglasses almost hit the floor." Her voice came out rapid and she sounded scared. "I-I wanted to push it back up but it exploded. I'm so sorry, Lord Beerus." She bowed her head to show her submission, praying he wouldn't murder her.

Her prayers were in vain. He grabbed her by the throat and yanked her off the ground, letting her hang, boneless, in the air. She tried to fight his grip but her vision began to blur. _Where are you, Whis?_ She could barely hear herself wheezing over her racing heartbeat.

"Lord Beerus," she heard Whis's calm voice from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of a pest problem," growled Beerus, glaring at the man over Arizona's shoulder.

Whis strode over and stood next to Beerus. "I'd rather you not kill her," stated the man in a cold tone. "It would be a big mess. I can deal with your messes outside, but this is different. I'll take care of this."

For a wild second, Arizona thought that Beerus was going to release her but he tightened his grip on her, causing her to cry out hoarsely. His claws dug into the sensitive skin of her throat and the pain caused tears to well up in her eyes. No, he wouldn't see her cry! She'd rather die than let him get the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Let me exterminate her, Whis," said Beerus carelessly like he was talking about the weather. "We can get food from other people on earth."

Whis held his staff out as if warning Beerus not to kill her. "I said I'll take care of this, my lord," he said in a chilly tone, his eyes betraying nothing.

With a scoff, Beerus threw Arizona and she landed in Whis's arms. She laid, bridal style, in Whis's arms, trying to steady her rapid heartbeat. Beerus still tried to take shots at her, but Whis blocked all the attacks with his scepter. Finally, Beerus sighed a growling sigh and walked off.

"Whis, we're going back to earth for more food!" shouted Beerus, stalking out of his room. "Don't be late!"

Arizona opened her eyes and saw that Whis was carrying her down a hall. Beerus walked alongside them, occasionally glaring down at Arizona, wanting to tear her to shreds. She winced and hid her face in Whis's chest. Whis noticed the awkward situation and stopped walking.

"I thought we were going to earth," stated Whis, giving Beerus a curious look.

Beerus shrugged and disappeared into the shadows of the hall. Arizona could still see his eyes glowing. However, Whis continued walking and she didn't get to see where Beerus went. She didn't care where she was going as long as she was far, far away from Beerus.

…

"Stay here," said Whis when he placed Arizona on his bed. "And don't snoop into anything." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Arizona by herself.

Once she was able, she got off the bed and looked around. The bed was a large four poster canopy and the sheets were dark blue. There were large portraits on the walls and she could see one of a younger Beerus and Whis standing with the King and Supreme Kais. The colors of the painting were exquisite; she couldn't help but touch the picture. Next to the paintings, she noticed a large bookshelf that was crowded with books. Arizona grabbed a random one off the shelf and read the cover. The words she read made her blood freeze.

The book was called _Dominance & Submission: The BDSM Relationship Handbook_. On the cover was a man and a woman with the man as the dominant one and the woman as the submissive. Throwing the book away like it was on fire, Arizona pulled out another one and saw, to her shock, another dark book. This one was called _The Ritual of Dominance & Submission_. Arizona's jaw dropped when she realized there was a pattern. Now it all made sense. All those smutty books he gave her weren't gag jokes at all. They were hinting what he wanted to do in the relationship.

"This is…interesting," she said to herself, still reeling from the shock of Whis's closet habit.

"You," she heard a voice hiss in her ear, causing her to jump, "really can't follow instructions, can you?" She felt his fingers digging into her shoulders and she stiffened in fear.

A sigh came from him and he lifted her up like she was nothing more than a child. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that Whis actually had a hassled expression on his face.

"I don't get to have much fun, Arizona," he stated, looking deep into her blue eyes. "I want to use the time I have to be with you, do you understand?"

She didn't like the sound of that. Dread filled her chest and it was difficult to breathe. She bit her bottom lip to stifle a cry of fear. She honestly wondered who was worse, Beerus or Whis. She swallowed deeply, feeling her larynx bob.

In a flash, Whis was sitting on the bed and she was bent over his knee with her upper torso in his lap. The first tap on her bum was very light and she barely felt it. "Did you feel anything?" She was dumb enough to deny it. The second hit was a little sharper but not too bad. "How about this?" She heard his signature playfulness in his tone. "Or this?" His tone was deeper, darker. Upon being hit again, she winced from the pain.

"Oh," he murmured when he felt her flinch. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

Arizona's wrists were sore from rubbing against each other. He had her pinned down to the bed, holding her wrists in one hand. _Maybe he'll be lenient,_ she thought in a futile way. _Maybe I'll pass out before he can do anything._ She felt another hit on her rump, but this one was lighter than the last one.

One of his hands ran up the length of her back and gently stroked the asymmetric bob she recently got. He twirled her blonde waves around one finger before gripping hard on her locks to pull her head back. She cried out when she felt his hand roughly raking through her hair. Upon hearing her cry, Whis brought his hand back down to her rear and gave it another swat.

"Ah!" she screamed, back arching away from him.

"You're getting rather loud," he noted casually, both hands caressing the span of her waist. "What would Lord Beerus think if he heard you screaming?" He removed his hands from her waist and used them to support his weight.

Arizona took that opportunity to run. She slid off the bed and dashed towards the door, intending to fly out. She was three inches away from the door when she felt someone grab her around the waist and lift her up off the ground. She peered at Whis and noticed he looked rather displeased.

"You've been a bad girl, Arizona," he murmured silkily, sounding absolutely lethal. "Bad girls require chastisement." He placed her on the ground and raised his hand in a sharp manner. Instinctively, she winced and closed her eyes, waiting for a hit that would never come.

He placed a hand on the door to keep it closed, leaving her free to wander the room. Despite having mussed hair and clothing, Arizona was determined to look dignified. She squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Why do you have those books?" she asked when she plucked up the courage to speak. "Why did you give me those dirty books?"

Whis studied her for a second before answering. "I thought I gave you enough hints. I wanted you to learn your place, little one. With your permission, of course," he added when he saw her scandalized face. "You are a little snoop, do you know that?" The sharpness in his tone made tears well up in her eyes. She bowed her head to hide them from his intense gaze. Her bottom lip trembled and she felt heat filling her face. She was never a pretty crier. Her face would flush and her sobs were loud.

"I'm sorry, Whis," she whimpered, wiping her eyes. "I didn't know. Please…" She ran a hand through her hair as if to smooth the mess.

"That's what I've been trying to do," said Whis, peering down into her face.

"What?" she asked, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to please you," he elaborated, taking her small face in his hands. He pressed his mouth to hers and ran his fingers through her hair.

A light moan came from Arizona's throat and she gripped onto Whis tightly as if to keep herself from falling. She pulled back and turned her head to expose her neck for him to kiss. In turn, Whis kissed the soft skin of her throat, lavishing special care on the bruises Beerus gave her. The soft kisses made her eyes flutter shut and surrender her body to him. Just as she began getting used to gentleness, she felt something sharp and painful biting into the side of her neck. Her eyes flew open and she noticed Whis was marking her.

"Whis…" she whispered, tugging on his clothing to get his attention. "Don't…" Despite her dissent, her voice came out as a wanton gasp, egging him on.

"Arizona," he murmured, pulling his head back to look her in the eyes. She could see the love in his eyes, making her weak in the knees. "Why do you do this to me?"

Anger made her throat feel tight. As far as she was concerned, she hadn't done anything to him. Nevertheless, she didn't try to fight him because she knew he was stronger than her.

"Beerus almost killed you," he continued, bending down to kiss her on the lips. "He expects me to kill you." Those words came out as a harsh, angry whisper as if he was afraid to yell.

Arizona dared to stare at his and gave him a pleading look, begging him to spare her of a painful death. She swallowed deeply, trying to quell her anxiety. Suddenly, Whis leaned close and pressed his forehead against hers. It seemed he was lost in thought, looking for the right thing to say. She'd give anything to pull away from this uncomfortable position.

Finally, he spoke in a calm, clear voice. "But you are mine," he announced, sounding a bit vague.

"Hmm?" she murmured, feeling a bit lost again.

"You are mine," he repeated solemnly, looking her square in the eyes. "You will always be mine." There was something about the way he said it. He had that dangerous glint in his eyes again, the same look that paralyzed her with fear earlier.

"Whis?" She finally had the strength to speak. "What are you going to do to me?" She was little afraid of the answer she'd get.

He gave a light shrug and a laugh, breaking the tension, before pressing his lips to hers again. She closed her eyes, praying that this moment would never end, and clutched onto him. He held her in a protective embrace, running his fingers through her hair.

"Love me," he whispered in a tone so tender it almost made her heart ache.

Whis knew why he saved her from Beerus. He loved this girl very much. He didn't want anything to happen to her. That was why he was so possessive of her. He wanted to be with her, in a way that was absolutely new to him.

Abruptly, Arizona felt her feet leaving the floor as Whis lifted her into his arms. He held her protectively, like a lioness protecting her cub.

"Whis," she whispered, hugging him around the neck. He hugged her tighter, keeping his touch soft and gentle. Arizona loved him. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Although, he seemed darker now. When she first met him, he would have been oblivious to her affection.

"Don't make my life a living hell." That sounded more like a suggestion rather than an order. He carried her back over to the bed.

As soon as she was placed on the bed, she covered herself protectively. "Don't hurt me, Whis," she begged, wanting to slap herself for sounding so desperate. "Please don't."

Whis smirked as he laid down next to her. "Don't hurt me," he remarked, taking one of her hands in his. "I'd prefer to have you alive. It's more practical to keep you."

Arizona sighed. "But why?" she asked, gazing at him. "Why do you want to keep me? It'd be more simple if you killed me."

"You wore that lovely sundress," he stated in a calm, monotonous way. "The second time we met." God, she hated him. He always sounded so high and mighty, acting like he did no wrongs. It made her want to strangle him. "You looked so very beautiful. You are beautiful, especially when you wear those dresses."

"Oh, shut up," she said, blushing from his compliments. "You're such a pain. Why do I put up with you?"

An impish grin settled on his face, knowing he had struck a nerve, and he had a competitive look in his eyes. "Come get me," he challenged, baiting her to jump him.

Arizona took the bait. She jumped on top of him and straddled him as he laid back. Cupping his face in her hands, she pressed her lips to his, trying to show how much she wanted him. She heard an appreciative murmur from his throat and she could tell he was enjoying this very much. Whis ran his hands over her shirt and tore the garment easily. Normally, Arizona would have yelled at him for ripping her clothing, but right now, she didn't care. He tossed the shirt over her shoulder, not caring where it landed, and began to work on her bra. It wasn't difficult for him to unclip. There was no fumbling. He was very sure of what he was doing.

She tried to lift his collar but the thing was exceedingly heavy fabric. It had to have weighed fifty pounds or more. Whis chuckled at her attempt and continued undressing her. He flipped her over so he was on top of her and practically tore her pants and panties off. In a flash, he removed his clothing and placed all of his garments on the floor, leaving himself bare to her.

His form was very fit and well-muscled. He had good proportions but he was rather well-endowed in the male area. She looked down at his manhood, feeling heat fill her cheeks, and back up to his face to see him smiling at her reaction. Before she could say a word, he bent down and attacked her neck, giving her more love bits.

"You are perfect," he said over her hoarse, desperate moans. "You are mine and mine alone. Spread your legs."

Arizona opened her legs to accommodate him. In one swift movement, he entered her, causing her to gasp wantonly, and his hands caressed up her ribcage and cupped her breasts. Every gasp and moan she made fed to the fire inside of him. He was determined to find that perfect angle to make her scream until she was hoarse. His length made her feel indescribable pleasure that she couldn't even voice.

Whis grabbed her hips, almost roughly, and slammed himself into her. He hissed at her tightness squeezing him like a vice. Good God, she was so tight! If it wasn't for the fact that he deflowered her, he would have wondered if she was still a virgin. As he thrust into her, he could hear her moans becoming screams and cries of unadulterated pleasure. He must have found that part of nerves that would send her into a world of bliss. She actually covered her mouth to keep herself from getting too loud. That wouldn't do at all.

"Scream for me, darling," he said huskily, kissing the side of her neck. "Don't hold back." He changed the angle to hit those delicate cluster of nerves just right. "Scream."

Arizona couldn't take it. It felt like she was going to shatter into a million pieces. She threw her head back against the pillow and screamed out to the heavens. "Whis!" she cried, raking her nails down his back. "Oh, God!"

He smirked at her cries, not slowing his pace, and ran his fingers through her tangled hair. She was getting very close. He could tell by the way she was crying out. Finally, she let out one final scream, soaking his member with her ejaculation. She fell back, exhausted, trying to catch her breath. Whis wasn't over yet, though. He fucked her through one orgasm after another to achieve his own release.

"Oh, God!" she cried, arching her back off the bed. "Whis! I can't…!" Whis's lips broke her off and he kissed her harshly, using his tongue to fuck her mouth like he was fucking her vagina.

"Arizona," he breathed, caressing the soft skin of her body,

A loud moan came from her when she felt herself releasing once again. With one final thrust, Whis released into her, filling her up. Arizona held onto him as he rode out his orgasm. She let out a cry when he bit into her neck to keep himself from shouting out. Her nails bit into his skin as she milked his release. Finally, she fell back, trying to catch her breath again and slow her erratic heart rate down.

Whis pulled out and rolled off of her, pulling her close to him to keep her warm. He pulled the covers back and effortlessly covered her naked form with the soft sheets. She rested her head on his chest, falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat. A smile graced Whis's features as he stroked her hair absent-mindedly. He loved this woman. He would never let go of her. Never. She would always be his.

…

Whis didn't allow Arizona to leave his room for the next three or four days. At that point, she lost count on how many days she was stuck in there, but it wasn't boring. She and Whis spent those days making love and talking. She enjoyed being in that room with him but she really wanted to leave now. It had been a while since she had seen sunlight.

She was provided with a white dress and her old clothes were tossed away for smelling too much like earth (Whis's words, not hers). The dress was a little cute. It hugged the right places, but that was mostly for Whis's entertainment. Finally, she was able to leave and she basically ran out the door. She was free to walk around—as long as she remembered a million and one of Whis's rules.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw Lord Beerus standing there with a strange look on his face. Instinctively, she bowed her head and kept her eyes down. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Beerus circling her like a lion circling its prey. She bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows when she felt him touch the collar of her dress. She waited for some sort of threat or comment. None came.

After he was done, it felt safe for Arizona to look up and she saw Beerus giving her an odd look. She backed up a bit and bumped into a hard wall. When she lifted her hand, she felt that the wall had clothes on and was warm. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the wall was actually Whis. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder but his expression betrayed nothing.

"Good morning, Lord Beerus," said Whis in a calm yet bored tone.

Arizona sighed. Some things would never change, yet she still loved him.

 _ **A/N: Whew! That was long! It felt like I was in the room watching them do the act. Well, see you all later! I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
